War on the Horizon
by A random surprise
Summary: The empire Rus is expanding slowly taking islands down one by one and the teens have to stop it. They may also make a few friends while doing so but where there's friendship there's always war... Follow the teens as the meet new enemies, travel to new lands, encounter new dragons, and uncover an ancient mystery.
1. Chapter 1

_"Raise the poles!" Stoick the Vast called to the other Vikings, just as the night sky became swallowed by all kinds of dragons._

_"You!" Stoick called one of the men, "Which dragons have been spotted so far?"_

_"Nadders, Gronkles, and Nightmares," the Viking reported, "But we haven't seen any Night Furies."_

_"They're holding back on us," he whispered, "I wonder why..."_

_Just then, a scream ripped through the air, causing the blood to freeze inside Stoick's veins. He knew that scream by heart, "Val!" he yelled, running towards the voice fearing the worst have happened to his beloved wife._

_"Val!" he called again_

_When he finally reached her, his heart stopped...he's been too late…_

_An enraged Nightmare burned its surroundings in fury, creating a great border of fire between Stoick and Val, preventing him from reaching his wife. Stoick could do nothing but watch as his Val screamed and burned. Stoick was about to jump into the flames to reach his wife but before he could as much as lift a finger, the dragon scooped Val's limp form and flew away before disappearing into the night sky._

_"Val..." Stoick grieved, sinking down onto his knees "Val..." he sobbed, as his face fell into his hands, the flames burning angrily in the background._

_...Unbeknownst to him, his five-year old son had seen the entire thing._

* * *

_A baby Night Fury flew around the base of the volcano that contained the Queen, searching worriedly for his parents "Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled, "Where are you?!" he cried._

_As he continued to fly, he suddenly heard two ear splitting shrieks and one low growl. His eyes widened as he flew into the Queen's nest, just catching the top of the Queen's head disappearing beneath the fog. Knowing his parent's fate, he collapsed and whimpered into his forearms, wishing that his mother and father were there comforting him instead._

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless' eyes both shot open. A tear threatened to fall from Hiccup's watery eyes but he quickly blinked it away, he noticed how Toothless's body kept on shaking as he cooed sadly

"Bad dream, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded in response, "Me too," he sighed, shaking his head slightly as he reached for his prosthetic and strapped it on while trying to forget the horrible memory. As he reached for the door, he heard voices coming from downstairs, so he went down to investigate…..with Toothless following closely behind.

"...But he already has the biggest empire in the world!" yelled a loud voice, most probably Stoick's

"I know that Stoick, but he wants to expand even more…..you see, he's already conquered Katana, and now he's on his way over to Dane," another Gobber-sounding voice explained.

"This is not good…..not good at all," Stoick says, putting his face in his hands.

"Who's taking over?" Hiccup asked as he finally reached the last step.

"No one Hiccup," Stoic said sternly.

"But you just-"

"No one!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup sighed and headed towards the door, "Okay then…...well, Toothless and I are going on a flight!" he called before taking off to the forge "There just has to be some sort of information there," he reassured himself.

….After hours of searching, he finally found the empire

"Rus" it was called, "…...And it's the largest known to mankind!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I wonder who their leader is….." Hiccup mumbled, looking through the book.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find it…...

"We need to tell the others about this, bud!" Hiccup decided

"Tell the others about what?"

Hiccup turned around and was face-to-stomach with his father, who was wearing a frown upon his face. Stoick snatched the papers out of his son's hands and read through them, his expression getting angrier by the minute. When he was done, he glared at his son, "I told you not to worry about this!" he yelled.

Hiccup looked down at the floor as his father continued to rant, "You and your friends are not allowed to leave the island," he finally decided.

"WHAT!" Hiccup yelled "How are we supposed to ride our dragons now?!" he cried.

"You can ride them around the island" said Stoick, "…..But, if you go within 500 feet of the ocean, there will be consequences!"

Hiccup knew not to argue, so he nodded and left the forge to tell his friends the bad news…...

"Well thanks a lot, Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled, clearly upset.

"Well I'm sorry, okay?!" he yelled back, "He usually never comes into the forge!"

"Being 'sorry' doesn't change anything!" Snotlout spat.

Hiccup sighed and turned to Astrid….maybe she would understand.

….But before he could utter another sound, Gobber came rushing in, "Hiccup! Hiccup!" he yelled, running into the academy, "Your father wants you six in the Great Hall, now!" he said, as Hiccup nodded and waved his friends over.

When they finally reached the Great Hall, only Stoick was there, "…...As you all know, you're not allowed to leave the island," he started.

"Not this again," Snotlout huffed, "We know all this already!"

Stoick ignored him, "But Mulch spotted some fire along the outskirts of Berk…...and he thinks that it might be a burning ship, so we need you six to go check it out," he explained, "And make sure you get everyone to safety," he added.

The teens, glad that they had a chance to fly, eagerly nodded and mounted their dragons, who had already spotted the flames.

"Come on! We have to help them!" Hiccup called over the roar of the flames.

But, as they approached the fire, they were stunned at the lack of…...anything. The only thing visible was water and fire, nothing at all resembled…...a ship.

"How is this possible?" Astrid whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear as they hovered over the debris "the fire….. It's not burning on….anything"

"I don't know..." Hiccup responded, equally worried.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs called from behind, "What's that?" he asked, pointing towards a speck that was floating a few yards away from them.

Hiccup squinted his eyes, trying to make out what it was, "I think it's a raft..." he said, "Wait, a raft!" Hiccup gasped.

The others turned towards the dot, and sure enough, Hiccup was right...it was a raft, and it also had five people on it. The teens started flying towards the raft to save the people in it

There were 2 girls and 3 boys on the raft, their ages varying between 14 and 16

One of them, a boy with with shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes noticed the dragons flying above the ghostly fire and noticed people riding on the dragons. He quickly stood up and started waving his arms "Hey, hey!" he hollered.

The riders noticed the boy calling on them so they directed their dragons to fly to the raft, each dragon picking up a person before flying towards a nearby island.

* * *

_A small six year old girl ran between the chaos that was ensuing in front of her eyes, her fiery red curly hair bounces behind her in a neat braid as she darts around, avoiding debris and oncoming weapons._

_"Darkshade!" The younger girl called on her 9 year old sister as she dodged a spinning axe "What's going on, I'm scared" she whimpered_

_"The Katana tribe are raiding us" the black haired girl, Darkshade, muttered. She looked at her younger sister and reassured her "We'll be fine North, we're almost there"_

_Both girls, North and Darkshade, ran amidst the havoc as the Katana tribe warriors raided the homes and destroyed the village's food supply in the process._

_North allowed a small smile to spread across her face before picking up her speed as the "safe" house came into view._

_"Everything would be fine; all would go well" North kept repeating in her mind as they neared their destination "Everything would be-"_

_North was cut off mid-thought as she lost her footing and fell rather hardly on the ground; one of the raiders of the Katana tribe didn't wait before proceeding to grab her_

_"DARKSHADE!" North screamed_

_Darkshade looked over her shoulder; "NORTH!" she gasped as she ran over and tried to free her sister._

_"Not today, sweetheart," the warrior chuckled as he hit Darkshade with his hammer, rendering her unconscious._

_"DARKSHADE!" North cried as the warrior threw her sister's limp from on the ground and carried North away…._

* * *

North got startled when her feet connected with the ground. She shook her head from the horrible memory and noticed her surroundings for the first time….she's in a forest, but how did she get there?... she turned to face her friends before noticing 6 other teens

"…and that's how we ended up sailing here" The shaggy haired boy finished

Hiccup nodded, "So let me get this straight," he said, "You were sailing here because you five where on a quest, and then someone or something blew up your ship...leaving that ghost-like fire, and then you guys made a raft so you wouldn't drown?"

"That about sums it up!" the shaggy-haired boy said, "Oh, and my name's Calder..."

"Now, for the introductions," Calder said, "That's Kari," he said, pointing to a 16 year old girl with big brown eyes, and long, wavy brown hair twisted into a fishtail that lays on her right shoulder. waved in response.

"That's Rick," he said, pointing to a raven haired navy blue eyed boy wearing an outfit similar to Tuff's except black .

"North," he said, as he pointed to the fiery red headed girl with green eyes pail skin and freckles.

And finally, that's Wolf of Hell," he said, as he pointed to a boy with Light brow hair that slowly turns blonde at the tips, looks short but is an inch or two longer when his goggles are not resting on top of his forehead. Goggles has two very dark red (almost black) lens.

The teens were taken aback by the last kid's name "Uhh, wolf of hell?" Fishlegs whimpered

"Well, it's nice to meet you….all" Astrid said as she eyes Wolf of Hell "I'm Astrid" she began "and that's Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins, Ruff and Tuff" she said pointing to each teen

Hiccup was about to ask them more about their "quest" but he was quickly silence by Rick who lifted a shaky arm and pointed behind them. The teens followed his gaze and their eyes met a ship with a strange sail. The sail was black on the background, a red skull with a golden crown, two silver swords crossed behind the skull, and finally…a navy blue fire burning behind the skull. Hiccup's eyes widened as he noticed who it belonged to.

"Guys" he said "That's a ship of Rus"

Everyone's eyes widened (including the teens who learned about them from Hiccup)

'BOOM!'

A Cannon ball exploded...and the bullet was heading straight towards them; so they quickly dashed behind a rock for cover.

...Well, except for Wolf of Hell...who looked really offended. He suddenly bolted onto the ship and started killing and slashing everyone like a wild man.

"We have to stop him!" screamed Astrid as she tried to get up.

She was held back by Kari, "Trust me," she said, "You don't want to go out there when he's like this."

"Why not!" Astrid huffed.

"Because," she said, "He's killing in a blind rage right now...you see," she paused, "He's more animal-like than human-like."

"But, but!" Astrid tried.

Hiccup stopped her, "Listen to her, Astrid," he stated, "She's known him much longer then we have," he said.

Astrid grimly nodded as they continued to watch Wolf of Hell rip everyone to shreds, it wasn't a beautiful sight but none of them could move their eyes away from the massacre.

**…..:::-:::…..**

"So, do we have a deal?" a tall figure asked, a feeling for dark aura emitting from his hostile form.

"Yes...we have a deal," Dagur replied darkly.

"Good!" The man said before heading off to his ship.

Dagur waited till he sailed off before opening a sheet of paper. He snickered as he looked at the drawing of Toothless, "...I will get that Night Fury," he sneered, "...And nothing...NOTHING! Will get in my way...not even that little _runt_..."

* * *

**A/N: remeber that EPIC FANFIC thing? well this is chapter one! (all ocs are from all the authors except North she's mine! there will be more OCs later on) andtanks to all the authors who helped making this chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf of Hell stared at the bloody deck breathing heavily. He straightened up as he heard a voice, "We should have stopped him..." the person mumbled.

He knows that voice, which means it's not one of the enemies….

Wolf of Hell looked up…it was Astrid…. The girl who doesn't seem to trust him. He turned around and walked back, confirming his suspicions when she glared at him with those sky blue eyes of hers. He just kept walking and sat in between Calder and Rick, not uttering a single word the entire time. He didn't feel like staying near the newcomers as they continued staring wide-eyed at him, he wanted to rip out their eyes so badly but then again, he can't walk around and plug out people's eyes for staring at him even if he was very much tempted to.

"Why did you-" Fishlegs started but was cut off by a hand – Rick's hand to be precise – over his mouth.

"Don't" he warned, wearing a somber look on his features "Just…..don't"

Fishlegs nodded fearfully before Rick removed his hand

Everyone sat in silence for a while, it wasn't that kind of awkward silence wherein no one knew what to say, they did know honestly but they just didn't know _how _to say it. No one uttered a single word for a while, they were just sitting there, studying each other.

"So….." Hiccup decided to break the tension that was slowly forming between them "where are you guys planning to stay?" he sounded partly concerned for the shelter-less teens.

Kari opened her mouth to answer, but closed it soon after realizing that she had no idea. She got a panicked look in her eyes, wondering where they would sleep...until Snotlout spoke up, "You could always come to Berk and sleep in my room, babe," Snotlout suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kari's face contorted into one of disgust, and she pretended to gag, "I think I'm going to be sick," she moaned.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him as if he had gone insane.

"No! Not in Snotlout's room!" he yelled, "I meant that we should bring them back to Berk!" he explained.

A wave of relief washed over them – especially the girls – and they all (save for Snotlout) nodded in agreement.

"…..How are we supposed to get them there?" Fishlegs asked, causing Hiccup to frown.

"We could use vines," Astrid suggested.

"How are vines supposed to help us?" Calder questioned

"We could make a rope out of them, tie them to the raft and one of the dragons could pull it back with us" Astrid explained, the teens exchanged a few "Oh's" befor3e proceeding to lok for the vines

" I bet I can gather more vines than Tuffnut!" Ruffnut exclaimed, pushing her brother down and heading towards the forest – with Tuffnut on her heels.

Fishlegs just shook his head "So...are we going back in a big group or..."

"I guess we can go as a group...as long as they're okay with it,'' Hiccup said, gesturing to the other group of teenagers behind him.

They unanimously agreed, then headed into the woods.

**…****..:::-:::…..**

They had been walking in the woods for only 30 minutes, and they already regretted doing so. They had found the twins as soon as they entered...and they were fighting over a vine. Fishlegs looked around noticing that a certain red head has gone missing.

"G-Guys...do you know where North went?" Fishlegs stuttered looking around.

Everyone's eyes widened in realization. They looked around to look for the burgundy.

They suddenly heard a noise...

"…..La la la," it screeched.

It was so creepy…...one of the creepiest things they had ever heard.

"…...La la la"

"Okay, this is really freaking me out!" Fishlegs yelped, shaking.

Tuffnut walked over to a tree to climb it – to escape the singing. He was about half way up when…..

"Hey Tuffnut!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Tuffnut shrieked. He fell from the tree and landed (hardly) on his back, as North jumped down from the branch?

"Hey guys!" she beamed.

After they got over the shock of North's reappearance, Astrid asked her "How are you not scared by that singing!"

"Singing?" she asked, "You mean this, la la la?"

The teens eyes widened for the third time that day, "That was you?!" they all chorused.

"Well, duh," North responded trying to hide the silly grin that was forcing its way through her face.

**…****..:::-:::…..**

**Darkstrike Island…**

"Hey, Kitten," A figure, covered by the night's shadows, called. Said figure stepped out of the shadows into a better lighted area revealing a boy with stunning metallic purple eyes, his starlight black hair left unruly and messy. The boy greeted a girl – not very much younger than him – with messy black hair and acidic green eyes, staring longingly at the boy as she sat outside on a porch.

"Hey Kyle," she greeted her boyfriend back.

The girl's boyfriend, Kyle, is a dark swordsman. He has a black and silver sword with a white cross on it. His other sword has a light crystal attached to it. (He's a dual wielder when it comes to swords). He wears all black-kind of like his girlfriend. His hair is black in messy/straight way, and he has metallic purple eyes that might get you lost in them and never want to look away. He wears black combat boots and a midnight black clock.

"I wish you could come with me, Kyle," the girl said sadly.

"You know I can't," Kyle said, looking down at her.

"I'll try to send letters," she whispered, "But I'm going to have to find her."

"I know sweetie," he said, "...We will meet again someday," he said, kissing her on the lips.

The girl pulled away and hugged him one last time, before running off and yelling, "Bye Kyle!"

Kyle watched her go, "Good bye…Darkshade," he said softly.

Kyle stood there alone as he watched his only love retreat further away from him and into the forest, a cold breeze blew as he could not spot her anymore, trees rustle with the winds as if they're waving him farewell too.

**…****..:::-:::…..**

"Darkshadow!" Darkshade yelled, "Look! An island!" she hollered as she steered her Jungle Fury towards the upcoming island.

_"Maybe my sister is there!" _she thought.

_...The closer she got to the island, the more shouting she could hear,_ Darkshade and Darkshadow neared the island, the girl and her dragon could hear a lot of shouting as they flew within striking range. Darkshade registered the presence of many people below them, it unsettled her for some reason…..

"Shoot the dragon!"

The moment she processed what it meant, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked at it, and saw it that was an arrow. She steered her dragon away from the island...and luckily, she spotted another island in the distance. She urged her Jungle Fury forwards, hoping that she would have better luck there...or at least reach there before passing out…

It took them a couple of minutes to reach the island, when they were just a short distance from the ground though, Darkshade lost her balance – the pain in her shoulder was just too unbearable – and tremble to the ground causing both her and her dragon to land rather roughly.

Just then, a big man with a red beard dashed towards them and leaned next to Darkshade "Who are you? Are you okay?"

But before she could reply, she collapsed; unconscious.

**…****..:::-:::…..**

"How could you have possibly not shot down that Night Fury?! It was a clear shot!" Dagur yelled at a guard.

"We...wounded the rider sir," the guard squeaked.

"So the runts hurt, huh?" Dagur whispered to himself, allowing a smirk to run its way across his face "…...Oh this is going to be easier than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the last of 'em," Hiccup said as he tied the last knot of vines onto the jagged drift wood. The new teens nodded their heads, happy to be finally out of the woods, the twins have been fighting this whole time and finally stopped when they ran into Wolf before they could see him. Since then they have been quiet for the most part. As they got on the make-shift raft Astrid took one more look at Wolf of Hell, she could not understand why he would end so many lives with and get through it so easily and act as if nothing had happened. Only a real monster could do such thing to someone, end a life like it was nothing. Hiccup nudged Astrid's arm to get her attention. When she did Hiccup whispered "stop" as the dragon riders all mounted their dragons, took a hold of the vines, and then took off.

"Eep!" came a freaked shriek from behind.

Snotlout looked back assuming it was the little girl. As it always is. He thought with a smirk. "It's alright North sweetie, Snotlout's right here." He cooed trying to make her feel better. She must not like being up high.

North scanned him wondering why he has a big head yet a small brain. "As if!" she smirked as Snotlout pouted, "And it wasn't me, it was Rick," she said with pleasure to the broad boy as he looked to Rick who was now sitting looking very embarrassed about the whole thing, North only smiled more at that.

**…..:::-:::…..**

**Frostteraly Island**

"Nyla, pass me the fish!" a girl with a round face, bangs covering her left eye, and two braids shouted playfully to her friend as she gently pushed her.

"Sure Christle!" the chipper girl – with black curly hair pulled into a ponytail with leather strap – responded handing her the cooked ice river fish.

The two girls continued to talk with one another making jokes of all they could think of, until a pale light-blue eyed girl came running through the heavily snowed forest.

"Christle, Nyla!" she whisper-shouted trying to be quiet but could not. "Blow everything out! Someone's coming!"

"Thorhalla, who would want to come up this icy mountain?" Christle asked with plenty of reason in her tone. Frostteraly island had mountains of ice, even if it was a hot summer day this part of the island stayed cooled and frozen.

"I don't know, but they're coming! Hurry!" Thorhalla urged.

The three girls quickly put out the fire and packed up their stuff...just in case. They did not know who was coming but its best to be safe about stuff like this.

"–why don't we just kill him already?!" a voice called in anger and frustration.

The girls poked their heads from behind a big rock, making sure not to be visible enough to be spotted by the strangers. There they saw a teenager with a helmet that covered almost all of his face, and his right eye had blue stripes covering it.

The other man was tall and muscular he had a black cape with gold lining and a golden crown encrusted with rubies and sapphires along with other valuable gems. He had decorative armor that was stained black and gold. (He was obviously a King).

The King spoke calmly with a voice that would make people stand on his side with just a few cleaver words. "Because Dagur, I'm a . . . civil man. First, we ask for them to surrender and, if they don't . . . well I can just picture a war on the horizon".

Dagur smiled, enjoying the King's idea. "Let's just hope for the latter".

The King nodded his head, "Yes, let's," he said, as they walked off with 7 men following them that have only just been seen. They had the same leather spike armor as Dagur.

The threesome waited until the strangers had left to speak, "We have to warn them!" Thorhalla exclaimed to her friends.

"Who? We don't even know what island there going to!" Nyla argued, thrusting out her arms.

"We could always just try the nearest island . . ." Christle suggested, looking at her two comrades.

They smiled, nodded, and picked up their packs as Thorhalla checked her map, "Next stop . . . the Isle of Berk!"

**...:::-:::…..**

Meanwhile, miles away from the three . . . a small ship has just docked at an island, a lone boy stepping out of the ship, "Okay, let's look for food!" The boy with grey eyes and brown hair exclaimed. He saw a squirrel and quickly pulled his dagger out. He threw the weapon with a perfect flick of his wrist, the metal blade glinting against the sunlight before reaching its mark and staining it crimson red.

The boy walked over to the tree, picked up the Caracas and pulling out his dagger, "This needs to be cooked," he muttered, before proceeding to look for discarded dry tree limbs.

Hours later, he was cooking his dead squirrel when he heard something to his left.

"Good job boys!" A man cheered.

Curious, the boy followed the noise . . . and comes to a clearing with a man dressed in black and gold armor. He quickly hides behind a rock to avoid to be seen.

Once behind the cover of Mother Nature, he noticed many more people dressed in the same way as him. A few of the younger ones were riding . . . dragons?

"These men must be from Berk!" he concluded a bit happy to see the tales are true, until he heard . . .

"Alright boys, we need to get back to Outcast Island!" the oldest of the group announces, "The King should be very pleased". The boys nodded, mounted their dragons, and took off.

The boy's eyes widened as he sprinted towards his ship and grabbed his map. He just had to get to that tribe! The tale of the dragon riders was a great story but how could their rivals, Outcasts, figure out how to ride dragons too?

He quickly ran back to his ship as fast as he can, he went below deck into a room with an oak desk and a bed. He looked on the desk and grabbed a rolled-up peach-colored parchment that read, "Patrick's map," on the top. He unrolled the map and started searching through it.

"Where's the nearest island . . . where is it . . . Aha!" he looked at the map and gulped. He wanted to help those people, but the Island's name came out as a whisper . . .

"Dragon Island," the boy, now known as Patrick, said as he put down his map, and went to the deck to set course for Dragon Island.

**…..:::-:::…..**

"And here we are!" Astrid exclaimed as they finally reached the docks.

"Oh thank Thor!" a male's voice exclaimed happy to be out of the air.

"Really, Rick?!" someone giggled at the silly boy.

Rick glared daggers at the female, until he was interrupted by a big, giant would be more appropriate, bulky man with a red beard that looked like it's on fire , "And who would you lot be!?" Stoick exclaims, happily looking at them to see the teens of Berk are now safe back home.

Hiccup introduced them, "Dad . . . that's North, Kari, Calder, and . . . Wolf of Hell," Hiccup told his father who looked suspiciously at Wolf of Hell, but nodded none the less.

"This island is turning into a hotel!" Stoick exclaimed with a big smile. "First a girl crash landing here . . . then–"

" –what girl?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Oh yes, a girl crash landed here not long after you left . . . poor thing keeps slipping in and out".

"Did she say what her name was?" North asked.

"No . . . she hasn't, can't have her awake long enough to ask her who she is" Stoick said, "Oh, and son," Stoick said before they walked off, "She rides a dragon that looks to be a Night Fury".

**A/N hey sorry about the short chapter and the long wait...**


	4. Chapter 4

"…Yeah they raided our village," Fishlegs exclaimed to the small band of teens, "And the week before that, we had to help a Scauldron get back into the water!"

The five teens were shocked, not believing what they had just heard. As starters, they were curious as to what sort of adventures the people of Berk get into (specifically the dragon academy members) when you are a dragon training expert, but after all that they heard, well lets say they had a hard time believing anyone would go through all of that and still manage to make it out alive!

"You see." Hiccup explained to the shocked teens. "Dragons have always been a big part of our lives but now we help them instead of hunting them; which pretty much got us into a lot of similar fiascos"

A moment later, the newer teens had manages to shake off the shock from their faces as everything they've just heard started sinking in

"You guys could always walk around, talk with anyone in the village, or at least get to know the place better" Fishlegs offered The mostly-out-of-their-shock teens simultaneously agreed before leaving on their separate ways, most probably to explore their new "home" Hiccup concluded

"Well, I've got to go help Gobber in the forge" Hiccup sighed, "I might as well get my work done . . ." Hiccup exchanged farewells with his friends before leaving to attend his duty as a blacksmith apprentice.

Hiccup made his way to the forge, waving to a few villagers who passed by along his way. He finally made it to the forge where he saw Gobber happily hammering away at a sword. Unfortunately, Gobber happened to be a little bit too happy . . .

"I've got my Axe and I've got my Mace, and I got my wife with the ugly fa-" Gobber, much to Hiccup's relief, stopped singing just as he noticed his apprentice enter the forge

"Ah! Hiccup nice for you to join me!"

Hiccup smiled at his jolly friend before immediately grabbing hold of the nearest hammer and started pounding out the dents in a busted shield as if it's his sole purpose to make it look good as new

"So Hiccup . . ." Gobber started, "How about those new teenagers?"

"They're . . . alright" the boy trailed off a little but answered none the less

"And that lad, the one with brown hair and blonde tips? He seems a little . . . different if you ask me. What's his name again?" Gobber asked, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup not knowing who he was talking about looked at the man puzzled.

"You know...the one with the bronze color armor…that on his chest right and left shoulder, his fore arms and shins... and the three leather strips? One over his right shoulder the other going under the left side off his stomach the third on the right. A metal ring in the center of his chest" Gobber explained with detail, clearly he's been observing the other boy's outfit without making it seem suspicious.

Hiccups face lit with realization as he finally remembered what's Gobber talking about

"Oh, Wolf of Hell!" Hiccup answered

"Wolf of Hell, huh?"

"Yeah, he's . . . he's . . . interesting." The boy answered warily, as if fearing that one wrong word might cause his demise, and purposely left the part about Wolf of Hell killing like . . . like an untamed dragon but worse then what a dragon could do.

If Hiccup's memory didn't betray him, he recalls that Wolf of Hell had white cloth pants and a old rope for a belt. His shirt was hard to see so to his chest plate that covered his torso but on his arms. The armor on his chest was bairn. His shirt was light brown covered in dirt just barely pecking out to his shoulders to be seen. He had plate armor on both shoulders much like Astrid but the left is double plated and is over lapped by another plate while the right one is single. Over the single plated shoulder was a think wide leather strap went over lapping all the way around his back it the left side of his stomach to meet the old iron ring in the center of his chest. On the lower right of the ring was a third leather strap that went around to his back over his ribs to see that all the straps were one and had not been sown together. A dark red cloth is draped all the way around his neck and goes and to the end of his shoulders lengthened on his back, the cloth goes half way up that back of his head and is tucked up the goggles strap and the pieces come up and is tucked in front of his ears so the cloth can be used as a mask and cover his lower face and would not fall. Dark blue, almost black, armored boots are strapped to his legs from the knee down to the end of his foot. Brown-Gray cloth is wrapped around his hands and end right before it reaches his elbows. Double plated armor is placed on his forearms but not the bicep. The armor is steel but over the years was stained to be a bronze with a dark brown light gray look. His skin is tan but not like most, due to his hair it made him almost glow in a way.

Hiccup did not get close enough to see the 6'9 tall boys eyes nor did he want to get that close. The boy . . . well, practically man, Hiccup corrected, he seemed to be glooming with darkness.

He always stayed from away others when he could. When they were looking for vines he walked in the back alone and he looked very much angered.

By what? Who really can say much on that! He seems strong with his broad shoulders and think arms. He did not look like he tried to build muscle unlike Snotlout. He was well built. The son Hiccup was supposed to look like. The young boy thought with a frown. The thought of being like the Wolf made him think back to the island. He's more animal the human . . . Was that what his friends said? But how did that come to be?

"Fenrisulfur." Hiccup's train of thoughts was cut short when he heard his mentor's mumble. He was about to ask the man but before he could utter a single word, Gobber beat him to it.

"And the girl with the red curly hair and pink short-sleeved shirt?" Gobber asked

"That's North, and seriously, stop gaping at people's outfits, it's not normal okay?" Hiccup replied

"Hey, I have the right to observe whatever I'd like to observe" Gobber defended

"Riiiight" Hiccup said, the blacksmith decided to ignore his apprentice's antics and settled with rolling his eyes "So . . . that's North you say?"

"Yeah, she can sneak up on you faster than a Changewing and a Venom Ghost combined!" Hiccup replied as he worked out the dents out of a mace. He knew they needed weapons for the days to come so he had been working on some ideas in his free time and decided to start working on them when he had time and didn't need to fix stuff.

Hiccup allowed his thoughts to drift to a certain redhead. If he remembered correctly, North had green eyes, pale freckled skin and unruly red hair tied in a braid with a single curl covering her right eye, with an old scar going through that same eye. She wears a neon pink short-sleeved shirt – a color very uncommon among Vikings – that has ruffles with a strike class symbol on the right. The hems over her shirt seemed a bit torn much like Wolf's which showed the clothing was well worn. She also sported ripped black skinny jeans that seemed to be fading in color, the jeans appeared to be well made and was not always ripped the way it is now. Along with that she has a dim or may be bright bronze colored belt, Hiccup wasn't sure. It was hard to tell with the bright and dark colors so close and they looked almost mixing together if it wasn't for the belt. The bronze belt is where she keeps her katana, daggers and explosives, the boy concluded. It appears on her that she would win a fight before her foe had known they were fighting with her pretty impressive sneaking skills. She also where's a pair of white fur boots that have some brown hairs in them to help mix the black and white. It was fine fur and can be sold for a nice bag of gold. As for where she got them is hard to say, she could have stolen then or won them in a game with her wits. Not as much of knowing the game but how to play the people and make them get off track.

"Ah, the Venom Ghost," sighed Gobber, and once again scaring his poor apprentice out of his thoughts

. "I should seriously stop zoning out so much" Hiccup thought to himself before directing his attention back to his mentor

"That dragon is always coming in when you least expect it! With its clear skin and quick adaptation skills . . . it can take a whole boat loaded with fish in the blink of an eye!"

Hiccup nodded his head as he dipped the handle of the mace in a bucket to cool while Gobber continued to talk,

"I've only seen it once!"

Hiccups eyes widened, the broken weapon completely forgotten. He looked at his mentor in surprise, "You've seen one before?!"

"Oh yes I did, when I was a wee lad . . . about your age . . . me and my father where chosen to fish for the whole village, that was a true honor indeed, that was until one of them jumped on our boat, while the others stole our entire fishing supply in a blink of an eye! We were out there long after that, we should have been back but yet trying to get one bite to eat."

Hiccup looked dumbfounded . . . why hadn't his mentor ever told him about this!? The Venom Ghost was . . . well is one of the hardest types of dragons to come by. Hiccup needed to question the blacksmith on what it looked like and how it acted. They had never been seen before, like how a Night Fury use to be.

"Hiccup!" Stoick's voice called. "I'm in here dad!" Hiccup quickly answered "Aye!" exclaimed Stoick, "I just thought of something! Where are those guests of yours going to stay?" he asked. He had welcomed all the kids to his island but would keep an eye one every last one for he never really trusted them.

"Oh . . . um, well Rick can stay in my room, I guess . . . North and Kari could sleep in Astrid's, Calder with Legs and Wolf with Snotlout . . ." "Hmm, yeah that could work . . ."

Stoick accepted his son's temporary solution before leaving to attend any other duties that might have been left for the day A while later, it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner . . . so that's exactly what everyone did. Hiccup could get a better look at all the others now and ask them about . . . well themselves.

Meanwhile . . .

"Hurry up slaves!" ordered the King. He hit a girl locked up in chains in the back of her head. She gasped a little, but continued to walk to a very large ship.

"So, will we start building now, or…?" Dagur asked the King, who nodded his head."Great!"

"Yes, there's also more ships that will bring weapons" the King said, smirking at his partner in crime.

"Yes and our . . . special resource on Berk?"

"The resource is doing perfect"

"Ah . . . very good . . . now we wait for the report" Dagur muttered as a sadistic smirk spread across his face

…..:::-:::…..

Young Hiccup was making his way to the Great Hall with his father and Gobber who had always been there for him when Stoick could not. As they went on their way, you could not help but over hear some yells of anger in the distance of the plain evening sky. "They're at it again." Gobber sighed.

It was Snotlout and Astrid's fathers, they have been at it a lot lately. They are fighting over which family name is better.

"We better get over there things sound bad." Gobber said looking to the chief to which he just nodded with an angry grunt as he started to walk with Gobber.

Hiccup decided not to get himself into unneeded and unwanted trouble so he decided to continue his trek to the Great Hall.

When Hiccup had the Great Hall in his sites, he seen all his friend's dragons around on the roof so he concluded that they may be inside. As he entered the Great Hall, he spotted his friends and some of the new guests too, as he sat with them, he could not help but take note that Calder, Rick, and Wolf were gone.

It seemed like Rick was not one to miss any food so he asked about it. "Where are the others?" Hiccup asked looking over the hall to see all who's here.

his father had not made it yet. "They're out looking for Wolf." Kari said not looking from her food. Fishlegs gave her a quizzical look.

"Why would they need to find him? I thought everyone was in the village."

"Come to think of it I have not seen him all day. He's obviously a ghost." Tuff said, swinging his large meat drum stick around.

"You can think!" Ruffnut said pushing him down as he pulled her down with him.

Kari looked at the fighting twins. "He's not a fan of people."

"Nor idiots that don't know when to shut up." North said playing with her knives

. Snotlout laughed heavily. "Well I'm with him there."

"Think, she was talking about you mutton head." Kari said in a sarcastic tone and a smirk. He was about to protest but then Astrid started to laugh louder than he had and much longer.

The twin started to laugh just to join in on whatever was going on. Hiccup smiled at the group before taking note of Kari's outfit.

She had big brown eyes that went well with her long wavy brown hair twisted into a fishtail that is positioned on her right shoulder and some ways down her torso. Her braids where not as wide as Ruffs but still looked nice. She has a long-sleeved tunic that seemed to be a few shades darker than red, it was more of a maroon color. A dark tan skirt is draped around her waist and over her dark leggings. She also wore brown boots that went half way up to her knees. She has a dark drown holster around her waist where she kept some six knifes and two daggers, they all had either black or red handles. She looked about sixteen or so.

"So!" Astrid started – seemingly had stopped laughing a while ago – and for the third time that day, Hiccup was once again scared out of his train of thoughts.

"I've been wondering" she started "where would these guys stay, I mean we can't make them sleep in the Great Hall; it's going to be below zero degrees past midnight"

"Well I was thinking about that same thing and concluded that Rick can stay with me, North and Kari with Astrid, Calder with Fishlegs and Wolf of Hell with Snotlout." Hiccup said answered

"No! No way! There is not a chance in the seven hells that I would share a room with that guy!." Snotlout yelled, standing up.

"What is it? Are you scared of him?" Astrid joked but then she saw the look on his face she knew he truly was.

"No way you are! Big bad Snotlout if afraid to the dog." Kari commented which made everyone around the table smile and snicker.

Snot just crossed his arm and muttered something inaudible to the others.

"It's okay, that won't make you any less of a man." Astrid soothed in a fake manner to which Ruffnut and Tuffnut added at the same time. "But it will!" They both yelled in sync

"Well then you take him!" Snotlout yelled louder than before.

"Fine we will take him." Tuff said to which Snot sighed with relieve. "But!" He added quickly. "Only if you do whatever we say, whenever we say it." Ruff finished.

"Fine! Whatever just take him!." He yelled and sat back down just as Rick came running in to grab some food. Hiccup had noted that Rick had a black vest over a red shirt. With some old very dark gray pants and black boots that have started fade, either from time or overuse. His hair looked like a fire due to it being orange and his green eyes just made it look brighter. The boy seemed like any other 12 year old of his age. He and North are both 12 come to think of it. He had a fiery laugh that just made you want to join in with the fun. He seems to be the only one that Wolf of Hell has taken a liking to. Maybe he thought of his as a little brother or a kid that would get himself killed if you did not keep a good eye on him, either way Hiccup deemed it fine.

Calder and Wolf entered and as they were walking up to them Tuffnut jumped up on to the bench next to him to reach his height. He wrapped an arm around the tall boys shoulder pulling him closer.

"You will be staying at the most amazing place in the world my friend!" He said as Wolf stared blankly at him, the cloth was over his lower face so no one could see if he was snarling. "With me and my sister!" He finished clapping on the shoulder hoping off then walking back to his seat with Wolf following.

When Tuff sat he was now on the other side of his sister so Wolf was next to Tuff and Astrid which she did not take a liking to, but he just sat there up straight. It looked like he would lean over but he was too big for how close the bench was to the table. Though he never said anything about it he just looked to the person who was talking, listing but never adding anything to the just stared at the mysterious boy who did nothing to add to the going conversation.

Just so that nothing is mixed up; the way they sat now is Hiccup, Astrid, Wolf, Tuff and Ruff on the left side of the table. Snotlout, Calder, Kari, North and Fishlegs sat on the right.

"Snotlout?" Tuff called to which he got a snappy what in return. "Would you be so kind as to get our handsome guest some food?" Tuffnut asked with a grin.

"Why would I ever do that?" He spat with a mouth full of meat.

"I don't know it might have to do with you saying you would do whatever we say whenever we say it" Ruffnut said tapping her chin "I mean, that is our agreement is it not?" Snotlout just grumbled and went to do their bidding.

"Soooo..." Calder said trying to break the awkwardness in the air. Hiccup observed that the boy looked to be 16 and he is 5'9 tall with shaggy black hair that looked like the night sky, dark blue eyes and a bit of a pale complexion. He wears a long sleeved red shirt under a torn short sleeved black hooded cloak coming down the back and the tatted triangle end stopping around his knees. Worn out black leather boots that have a thin string going in and out of them and flexible black metaled wrist bracers that looked like snakes sliding up his arms to his elbows stopping there. He had a matching pair of light long swords with gold thread lining handles strapped to his back. Two daggers strapped to his arms one on each side and an extra one sticking out of his right boot.

"What are you planning on doing?" Hiccup asked "I mean once you get yourself settled well"

"Maybe open a shop and save up to get a house. I do need to pay the wood and iron for it so that will be a bit."

"Well you can stay with Fishlegs till then and I know Gobber would have a job for you doing something." Hiccup said "That would be grate I thank you for your hospitality" Calder said looking to Fishlegs.

"Oh it's nothing anything to help a friend out, besides, my mom make the best goat stow in the village, you've got to try that" Fishlegs said.

Calder smiled and nodded his head.

"Here's you fucking food." Snotlout said coming back with a goat leg meat. He tossed it on the table in front of Wolf sitting down.

All you could see was his eye but he looked mad. Maybe he thought it was a challenge, he was a wolf after all. He look like he was going to do something but Rick comeback and yelled with a big grin "Eat up!" once he seen how The Wolf was looking at Snotlout. All the anger seemed to disappear from his forest green eyes that seem to melt into a crystal blue as he looked down at the big meat stick.

He lifted his left hand to pull down the cloth and as he started pulling it down all the Berk teens seen three inch long deep black iron claws that have been melted into his nails and down to the bone. One would think the same black ebony claws where on his feet as well. Scarred flesh has grown over the metal.

Ebony is the hardest and is never easy to come by, it was said you had to travel to the underworld to get it, so that made his name all the more like venom to a weak soul. The Claws are think and wide, if it was Hiccup that had them they would look bigger than his head but due to the boy's size they looked normal and the right size for him. Wolf bit in to the meat and you could see his white teeth. His K9s were sharp and slightly larger than they should be. Like a wolf' thought.

Wolf did not mind all the eyes of Berk on him as he ate. "Just like Kari said, more animal than human." Calder said getting up to get his food.

…..:::-:::…..

Outcast Island "MOVE FASTER!" An overlord yelled whipping a young skinny man in chains.

There are too many people to count. They were dragging a very large Dragon Black stone, group after group going up a large hill. More hammered stone pillars in the ground while others sticking smaller stones, building walls with armored overlords yelling at them all.

Some of the slaves would fall and just die due to lack of food or water every now and then, but no one would care any less.

"So the building has stared. This is great!" Dagur said with a chuckle.

"Very soon we will have more than we need my boy" The King said looking to the ocean.

"Even more boats will come with more slaves, men, and weapons."

"This is to good My King, and soon I will have that Night Fury's head along with that runt's." The King just laughed.

"Yes my boy, yes you will"

AN: sorry don't know what happened hope it's better though :/


End file.
